criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The End is Near
'The End is Near '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in V.A.S.A. district and it's 56th case of the game, also the second one to take place in V.A.S.A. district. Plot Chief Vanya Bhakta sent Bruno Filipovich and player to patrol around the V.A.S.A. district after finding out that Demos Anthony Blackpaw and another prisoner Rozetta Pierre escaped from prison. However, they stumbled across a dead body of FBI agent Nicki Nale, who was strangled with her own belt. The pair started the investigation and found enough clues to suspect conspiracy theorist Shane Adams, scientist Eduardo Daniels and science teacher Pippa Goldfinch before returning to the precinct. There, Chief told them that few FBI agents want to speak with player. FBI agents told them that, if Venusville Justice Fighters find the killer first, they must bring the killer to them. One of the agents then revealed that Nicki was working as an undercover botanist in V.A.S.A.. The team then investigated Nicki's greenhouse and interrogated botanist Kara Winters and videochated with Rozetta Pierre. A little while later, the pair found out that Pippa found out Nicki's real identity, and that Eduardo wanted to complain to Madison Black about Nicki. The duo then returned to the station, where Tyler Highmore told them that he found out where Nicki was few minutes before the murder. Tyler found out that Nicki was in the greenhouse, seaching through Kara's stuff. The team went there and found enough clues to speak with Kara, who revealed that Nicki was her best friend in V.A.S.A., and Rozetta, who admitted that she ran into Nicki in the forest, but swore to God that she didn't killed her. A little while later, the team spoke to Shane, who had a conspiracy theory that Nicki is a vampire. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Kara Winters. Kara started crying and explained that she never intended to strangle her. When asked to explain, Kara revealed that she and Nicki were in love, but decided to keep their relationship a secret. However, things fell apart when Pippa told Kara that Nicki is an FBI spy and that she has a husband. Confused, Kara followed Nicki to the woods and asked her to explain, making Nicki reveal that everything was just part of her disguise, including their relationship. Kara then burst into tears and lunged and Nicki. During the fight, Kara strangled Nicki in act of anger and rage. FBI officers then took Kara away, speculating that she will get no more than 10 years in prison. Post-trial, panicking Tyler came up to Bruno and player, telling them that Demos himself wants to videochat with them. Shocked, Tyler accepted the video call and it showed Anthony Blackpaw. Bruno immediately started screaming at him that he'll be rotting in prison again very soon, but Blackpaw tried to calm him down and explain that he needs their help. Bruno then told him that nobody believes him anymore after he used VJF's trust against them, but Blackpaw then told them that he wants to step back from Order of Specters after realizing that everything went too far and that idea of freezing everything doesn't sound good anymore after Avery turned him against Madison. Holding his tears, Blackpaw told them that he stole Morognium from Avery and that he gave it to his close friend who will transport it to them. Before ending the chat, Anthony told them to search the forest for more explainations about him stepping back. Not believing him, Chief Bhakta ordered Daria Lynn to accompany Bruno and player in investigating. However, nobody was waiting for them in the forest and only thing they found is an OoS laptop. After unlocking it, they sent it to Tyler, who revealed that Blackpaw has another reason behind him stepping back. Still in shock, Tyler proceeded to explain that Blackpaw is affraid of someone who he named as ''Higher Power. Confused, Bruno asked Tyler more about Higher Power, but all Tyler managed to find out is that Higher Power is an OoS member, who has still not been caught. Meanwhile, Amber and player searched around the V.A.S.A. greenhouse, hoping to find out more about Gabriel's resign, only to find Madison's notes in one of the broken plants pots. The team sent it to Kate Bennett, who revealed that Madison was lying and that she didn't stopped with Planet X project. Kate proceeded to explain that Planet X is almost finished, meaning that Madison's next goal will probably be getting rid of both Demos and Stella. The duo then headed to the security checkpoint for more clues. After investigating, they found a postcard owned by Madison. Amber opened it and readed out loud that V.A.S.A. scientists are about to be sent to live on Planet X, revealing that Planet X is probably around 99% finished. Horrified by this, the team headed back to the station. After all these events, the team needed to interrogate Madison again about her continuing with Planet X plan. Tyler also reminded them that they must find out who is Higher Power and why is Anthony afraid of them so much. Right then, the team got another call from Anthony, who told them that his childhood friend Willie Redfern will arrive at the airport to deliver Morognium before Madison or Stella find it. Daria, player and Bruno were ready to go to the airport, but beat cop Amy Davis told them that she found a dead body there... Summary Victim: * Nicki Nale (found strangled in the forest). Murder Weapon: * Belt Killer: * Kara Winters Suspects SAdamsVC56.png|Shane Adams EDanielsVC56.png|Eduardo Daniels PGoldfinchVC56.png|Pippa Goldfinch RPierreVC56.png|Rozetta Pierre KWintersVC56.png|Kara Winters Quasi-suspect(s) ABlackpawVC56.png|Anthony Blackpaw Killer's Profile * The killer knows how to fight. * The killer drives a scooter. * The killer is superstitious. * The killer is female. * The killer wears a lab coat. Crime Scenes